Cerrando Ciclos
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Jacob Black necesita terminar ese asunto pendiente que le carcome el corazón: Bella Swan. Hacer el amor antes de la boda, parece ser la única solución. -Oneshot: Jacobella / Regalo para Robin Wolfe


**Summary:** Jacob Black necesita terminar ese asunto pendiente que le carcome el corazón: Bella Swan. Hacer el amor antes de la boda, parece ser la única solución.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!

* * *

**Cerrando ciclos**

No sabía que me había hecho cambiar de parecer.

Quizás es que era demasiado tonto o estaba demasiado vulnerable. Como fuera, estaba alistándome para la boda del amor de mi vida.

Seth me había mostrado imágenes de las mil y un veces que Bella le rogaba por conocer mi paradero. Casi parecía desesperada, como si me necesitara… pero quizás eran solo alucinaciones mías.

¿Por qué Bella nunca se dio cuenta lo perfecto que sería estar conmigo… de lo perfecto que sería amarnos?

Sacudí la cabeza y alisé un poco la corbata. Sin lugar a dudas… un masoquista.

¿Cómo diablos iba a presentarme ante ella en el día de su boda? ¿Qué debía decirle?

_Hola Bells, ¿Qué tal? ¿Sabes__? aunque creo que yo debería de ser el novio, les deseo lo mejor…_

_¿Así o más patético Jacob Black?_

—¿Estas seguro de esto?

Levanté el rostro y me encontré con la mirada de Seth escrutándome anonadado.

—Pues seguro, no estoy. Pero quiero que ella sepa que estoy ahí… pase lo que pase.

—Tú sí que estás mal— se burló Seth en un intento de hacerme sonreír.

Pero no lo logro.

¿Cómo rayos podía sonreír si la mujer que amaba se casaba en tres horas?

Me perdí en mis ensoñaciones y no me di cuenta en qué momento Seth me dejó a solas.

Mis recuerdos estaban mezclados en un toque de paz y melancolía. Todos englobados en Bella Swan… futura señora Cullen.

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar. Estaba enojado… y no con ella, ni con él. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo, por ser tan imbécil y poner mis ojos donde no debía. Por sentirme menos ante la sabandija aquella. Por sentir que no era más que un segundón… el premio de consolación.

Solté un grito sordo. Yo había prometido esperarla entre bastidores… aun si fuera vampira.

Aun así…

Volví a gritar. Tenía un hueco en el corazón provocado por Bella. Un asunto pendiente… mi eterno amor frustrado. ¿De qué rayos servía estar hecho a su medida y de que nuestro amor pudiera ser perfecto? De nada. Ella estaba destinada a no ser mía…

A jamás pertenecerme aunque me amara.

_No, no me refería a lo mejor para mí, sino a lo mejor para ti. ¿En qué te facilitaría las cosas saber que estoy enamorada de ti si de todos modos no iba a suponer diferencia alguna? ¿No te resultaría más fácil si no tuvieras ni idea?_

Ella tenía razón… era más difícil. En ese momento no había sopesado la realidad de las cosas, pero ahora que estaba en el hoyo, las miraba con mayor claridad. ¿Curioso, no?

_Es preferible saberlo. __Por si no te lo habías imaginado, siempre me pregunté si tu decisión hubiera sido diferente en el caso de que supieras que me querías. Ahora lo sé. Hice cuanto estuvo en mi mano._

Todo cuanto estuvo en mi mano. ¿De verdad lo había hecho?

Empecé a carcajearme solo. En un intento desesperado de sacar la frustración mientras las lagrimas caían a borbotones por mis pómulos.

El dolor era en extremo asfixiante… no podía contenerme más.

Corrí hasta la ventana y salté para entrar en fase por los aires. Mis elegantes ropas se hicieron trizas y aullé como nunca en la vida, una especie de mezcla entre canto y llanto.

A fin de cuentas… no era tan fuerte como yo pensaba.

Forcé a mis patas traseras correr, obligando a las delanteras a seguirles el paso. Cuando me detuve de golpe… fue que me percaté en donde estaba…

La mansión Cullen.

Deseaba huir del dolor, pero ahí estaba. En el lugar en donde se llevaría la ceremonia… el lugar donde perdería a Bella, para siempre.

Enfoqué mis sentidos. Percibí su voz y la olía a pesar de que el ambiente estaba cargado de esa fragancia dulzona que me raspaba la nariz.

Me coloqué debajo de la ventana de donde provenía su esencia y aullé cantándole mi amor. Aullándole una confesión que quizás ella nunca entendería.

Me disponía a irme cuando la ventana se abrió de golpe. Y su voz retumbó por el bosque.

— ¡Jacob! ¡Oh Jacob!.

Apreté los dientes. La alegría en su voz me desarmo por completo. No podía moverme, solo podía mover la cola como un perro alegre.

—Sube. Por favor.

Esas palabras sonaban a suplica. ¿Que mas daba? Ya estaba ahí. Salí de fase importándome poco si quedaba desnudo ante sus ojos. Me trepé hasta su ventana, rezando que el futuro novio no se encontrara ahí.

Los ojos de Bella escrutaron mis ojos y claramente divisé como se obligaba a no bajar la vista.

— ¿No te bastaba andar medio desnudo? Ahora lo haces completamente. ¿No conoces la decencia?

— ¿Decencia? No. No conozco la palabra.

— Eres increíble. — rezongó Bella sonriendo, pero respirando agitadamente.

¿Acaso estaba nerviosa?

Claro estaba idiota. Es el día de su boda, por supuesto que está nerviosa.

Fue por una toalla y me la aventó a la cara.

— ¡Tapate ahí por favor!

No pude evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te tienta mi cuerpo?

— Muy gracioso Jacob Black. —se quejó rodando los ojos, pero claramente mire como respiraba más agitado y su rostro seguía en tono carmesí.

Sonreí a mis anchas y me enredé la toalla en la cadera.

— ¿Mejor?

— Mejor —respondió dando pasos a mí y pasando sus manos por mi torso para juntarme a su cuerpo.

Mis brazos la envolvieron y la apreté fuerte a mi pecho. Su respiración golpeaba mi piel y casi la sentí temblar. Gracias a Dios no tenia puesto el vestido de novia… no se que abría sentido verla así.

— ¿Y tu guardaespaldas?

—Edward, dijo que nos dejaría a solas y que nadie nos molestaría así que no te preocupes.

La separé un poco y la miré extrañada.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?

Ella suspiró y juntó su mirada a la mira. Un escalofrío me recorrió internamente, y por cómo se estremeció, supe que a ella también.

—Porque sabe lo que significas para mí. Sabe que estaba desesperada por mirarte.

Mi pecho se infló y volví a juntarla a mi cálido pecho.

—Créeme, no creo que tú estuvieras más desesperada que yo. —contrarresté mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Su cuerpo se arqueó y claramente la vi reprimir un gemido.

_¿Todo cuanto estuvo a mi mano?__ ¿Realmente lo había hecho?_

Mi respiración se agitó y acerqué mi aliento al suyo.

— Jake no hagas eso.

— ¿Qué cosa? —respondí mientras ella se removía inquieta. Como si realmente estuviera alterada.

— Eso que haces. Tentarme. Es el día de mi boda.

— ¿Te estoy tentando? —pregunté sonriendo, sin alejarme un milímetro. —Bueno… creo que si te estoy tentando significa que te gusto demasiado ¿no?

Me estaba burlando de la situación, pero por dentro casi rogaba porque así fuera. Estaba enamorado hasta el tuétano de esa mujer y solo deseaba ser correspondido igual. ¿Quién carajos podía cúmplame de ello?

— Jake… suficiente es saber que estás desnudo y soportar tu mirada, como para que me digas esas cosas. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

— ¿Es difícil? No creo que sea el fin del mundo, Bella. ¿No crees que es más difícil para mí saber que me amas y ver como tiemblas ante mi presencia, y aun así… saber que lo amas más a él y que te vas a casar?

Bella reprimió un sollozo. En segundos había lágrimas acumuladas en sus parpados.

— ¡Rayos, Bella! No llores. Terminaras toda demacrada y no creo que a tu prometido le guste mucho eso que digamos.

Pero parecía que le había hablado a la pared. Bella empezó a llorar más fuerte.

—Bella, yo te había dicho que ya no te haría partirte en dos, y me gustaría cumplirlo, pero si te pones así… No puedo evitar quererte consolar, besarte y quitarte todas tus penas.

Bella levantó la vista y nos perdimos en la mirada del uno al otro.

En ese momento lo comprendí. Mi pecho dolía tanto… porque ella era un asunto pendiente. Algo sin concluir. Necesitaba cerrar todo lo que tenía con Bella, para por fin dejarla ir.

Poco me importo cómo brincó cuando estampé mis labios en los suyos. Pero ella no me alejó, me atrajó con más fuerza a sus labios y tomó mi pelo en un intento desesperado de juntar nuestros cuerpos. Con la fricción, la toalla enredada en mi cintura cedió.

Tomé una de sus manos y la deslicé sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Sus manos temblaban, pero me recorrían impacientes. Yo sabía que esto era algo que los dos deseábamos y hasta quizás lo necesitábamos. Una última vez…

La última y la primera vez.

Mi beso era salvaje, fuerte y seguro. Y los suyos eran ansiosos, desesperados y frenéticos. Había una conexión magna entre nuestros cuerpos. No cabía duda de que estaba hecho a su medida.

Bella se separó de mis labios tambaleándose. Como si estuviera mareada. La tomé en brazos y la dirigí a la cama del cuarto de huéspedes en donde estábamos.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Mis dedos empezaron a desabotonar su blusa y de repente... detuvo mis manos en un puchero sensual y mordiéndose los labios.

—Jake. No lo hagas.

Casi me reí de su mala actuación. Su voz sonaba tan sexy y sus ojos me miraban cargados de deseo, que las palabras que pronunciaba por su boca sonaban más que incoherencias y a mentiras.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que sea mejor conmigo que con él?

— Idiota. —Me empujó y me abofeteó. — ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte más!

Eso sólo logró encenderme más. Mi pasión, mi frustración, mi coraje… todo brotó en ese momento.

Tomé su brazo un poco más bruco de lo normal y la acerqué a mi rostro.

—¿De verdad Bella? ¿De verdad no quieres verme más? Pídemelo. Sólo dímelo y con un demonio, te juro que no me vuelves a ver.

Bella se quedó en shock. Viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Ves como no puedes pedírmelo? —pregunté acercándome a su oído y sentí a su corazón palpitar como loco. — ¿Ves cómo me necesitas?

Bella quiso rebatirme pero la silencié con mis besos ansiosos. Y en ese momento dejó de luchar. Respondió a mis besos con coraje. Como si estuviera luchando conmigo.

Era lo más excitante que había sentido.

Arranqué su blusa y los botones volaron por los cielos. Reprimió un gemido y en segundos estaba despojándola de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

La contemplé desnuda unos segundos y no pude evitar el gruñido de perro que brotó de mi garganta. Ella estaba más bella que nunca. El cabello caoba, suelto, enmarcaba su rostro, sus ojos destellaban pura furia, deseo y… ¿amor? Tenía los labios rosados y danzando junto a los míos. Deseé besarla eternamente.

Cerró sus ojos. Su respiración se agitó y el corazón casi se le salía del pecho, pero se quedo ahí, sintiendo el tacto de mis manos que empezaban a recorrerla por completo.

No sabía como había aguantado tanto tiempo sin tocarla. Bella me hacía sentir las cosas más locas, salvajes e inimaginables. Y quería más. Quería llenarme de ella y dejarla ir por la paz.

Desplacé mi lengua por su cuello y dejé que viajara hacia abajo. Las manos de Bella me hacían nudos los cabellos.

Sentía una sed enferma de su cuerpo. Estaba más que ansioso. Mi temperatura ardiente parecía estar en el máximo punto de ebullición. Todo era culpa de Bella, por culpa de su tan exquisito sabor.

Mi lengua llegó hasta su fuente y el grito que soltó cuando mi lengua raspó y succionó su botón, no tuvo precio. Me enloquecía escucharla de esa forma, abriendo sus piernas hacia mí. Restregando mi cara a su intimidad. Bella me demostraba en cada uno de sus quejidos y reflejos, lo mucho que me deseaba y lo mucho que ella también me amaba.

No podía ser dulce, no había espacio para la tranquilidad. Tomé y bebí de su piel sin compasión. Sus convulsiones sólo habían podido hacerme sonreír como estúpido. De hecho, tan estúpido estaba, que no me había dado cuenta en qué momento ella había tomado el control de la situación y se había colocado sobre de mí.

No me molestaba en absoluto mientras su cremosa piel estuviera pegada a mi cuerpo.

Bella se desquitó de la misma manera que yo lo había hecho. Su lengua empezó a golpearme con fuerza hasta que se posó sobre mi erección. Su tibia y tímida boca, hizo irme al cielo y al infierno en el mismo viaje.

_¿Por qué no podía ser mía?_

_¿Por qué no podía hacerle amor por siempre?_

_Ah sí… ella se iba a casar._

El hecho de recordar eso, hizo que mi sangre hirviera aún más y la volteé para abrirme paso en sus piernas.

Volví a reclamar sus labios. La verdad es que ese era un momento único y cumbre en nuestra vida… era nuestra primera vez. Sólo quería que Bella siempre recordara lo mucho que había disfrutado, lo mucho que había gozado a mi lado.

— Te amo.— susurré contra sus labios.

— Y yo a ti. — respondió sollozando. Torturandome más.

Me colmé de valor y dejé que mi calor se introdujera en su tibia cavidad... en el paraíso.

Penetrarla fue excitante.

Embestirla fue apremiante.

Besarla y tocarla… una necesidad.

Cada vez que de su boca salía la palabra "Te amo" o mi nombre. Sentía que la herida de mi corazón se iba cerrando.

Cada arremetida, cada empuje frenético de caderas me iba curando, me mareaba y a la vez… me hacia regresar a la realidad. Bella era mía, o por lo menos, en ese momento así lo era y mi corazón estaba tranquilo y rebosante.

— Jake… no sé como podre vivir sin ti.— musitó ella con voz ahogada entre embestidas.

La penetré con más fuerza y la miré a los ojos.

— Tendrás que hacerlo… tú decidiste quedarte con él.

Vi el rostro de Bella contraído. No supe si por dolor o por placer. Pero sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y empezó a gritar como nunca había escuchado a alguien.

Arremeterla, disfrutarla, estrujarla… fue lo único que pude hacer mientras sentía su interior apretarme con fuerza.

Era un placer glorioso. La penetré hasta el cansancio, para irremediablemente unirme a sus gritos y gemidos mientras pronunciaba su nombre entre gruñidos y gritos.

Una vez que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron. La miré a los ojos y la besé. Ahora si lo había hecho todo. De verdad había hecho todo cuanto había podido. Ya podía estar tranquilo… sentía que había terminado el asunto más importante de mi vida.

De un momento a otro Bella me empujó y me miró anonadada.

—¿Qué hice? ¡Dios mío!

Bella agarró la sabana de la cama y se arropó recelosa de su cuerpo.

—Esto no debió haber pasado. Esto nunca debió haber sido.

Y aunque ella se arrepentía y sus palabras debían de dolerme…

No era así.

—Pues fue, Bella… y lo gozaste. ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Bella comenzó a llorar como nunca la había visto y quise acercarme a consolarla.

—¡No te acerques!

Me quedé parado en medio del camino.

—Supongo que eso significa que seguirás con tu vida. Bien… yo también hare lo mismo. Pero nunca olvides Bella, que fuiste mía… en cuerpo y alma.

Sus lágrimas y sollozos eran abrumadores. Su dolor me dolía, pero era extraño porque mí propio dolor... no dolía más.

—Lo sé —respondió ella ahogándose con sus lagrimas.

Tuve que reprimir las ganas de correr a consolarla. Era su decisión seguir con su vida. Ella se casaría y yo… simplemente me dedicaría a vivir.

Me acerqué a la ventana y la miré de reojo.

—Se feliz… Bella—. salté de la habitación y apenas había dado 3 pasos en el bosque cuando lo vi.

Edward Cullen estaba parado delante de mí. Probablemente leyendo todo lo que habíamos vivido. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado cada uno de los gemidos y los gritos de placer.

Sus manos estaban en puños, su ceño fruncido y su mirada concentrada en la mía.

Yo le pasé de largo y me detuve sólo después de pasarlo.

—Ahora sí… es toda tuya —musité sarcásticamente para entrar en fase y alejarme de ahí.

Por fin, me sentía en paz conmigo mismo. Me disponía a seguir mi vida y luchar por mi felicidad estuviera con quien estuviera.

Aún la amaba, quizás jamás la podría olvidar. Su dolor me dolía y siempre lo haría.

Pero me sentía tranquilo conmigo mismo.

Por fin había cerrado ese maldito asunto inconcluso… ese ciclo que siempre me arrastraba de nuevo a Bella Swan.

La futura señora Cullen.

* * *

**Lamento haber hecho sufrir a Bella y a Ed… pero Jacob se merece por una vez… salir airoso y liberarse de esa mujer… ahahahahaha**

**Robín… perdón por subirlo tan noche… aquí aun es sábado 28 y a****ún es tu cumple. No sé si te guste… pero es que sólo pude pensar en esto. Un Jake/Bella/drama… tus especialidades… Jamás lo hare como tú… pero eres una amiga única y especial para mí. Te adoro y jamás olvidare todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por eso me esforcé… y batallé a mil!**

TE AMO ROBIN:

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!


End file.
